conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Islamic Republic of Tawhid
The Islamic Republic of Tawhid, or simply Tawhid, is a large nation which spans the majority of the Middle East, the entirety of the Arabian Peninsula, and parts of Central Asia. It also includes parts of North Africa such as Egypt, Chad, Libya, and Sudan. Home to more than 659.5 million citizens, and consisting of 14,215,886 square kilometers, Tawhid is the second largest nation by size and third largest by population in the world. Tawhid government is officially an islamic republic, where the the laws of Islam, or Sharia, are the guiding principles of the state. The current president of Tawhid is Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. History Pre-Islami Republic Era The history of Tawhid has its roots with the Pahlavi dynasty of Persia, or Iran. Shortly after the Second World War, the Iranian government sought to increase their influence in the region after the weakening of the British Empire, and the distraction of the Soviet Union with their cold war against the United States of America. With the influx of newly independent nations such as Iraq and Syria, Persia (as it was known then), was eager to exert its new-found might on this nations. The Iranian military was the single-most powerful force in the Middle East, and was able to enforce the will of the Shah of neighbors such as Iraq with little effort. Iraq was annexed in 1947, and incorporated in the Iranian empire. The government of the Shah declared it would "reclaim ancient lands of the Iranian people, and restore the might of the old Achaemenid empire. This was opposed by Turkey and the Soviet Union, both of whom had a stake in the region. Turkey was keen to preserve its independence, and the Soviets wished to keep the oil of the region flowing freely. Persia was able to secure a deal with the Soviet Union in 1952, in which it would entitle them to a fifth of the region's oil output for 20 years at half the buying price, and it would not interfere with the Shah's plans for Turkey. With the Soviets out of the way for the time being, the Iranian government turned its eyes toward its region rival, Turkey. The Iranians quickly invaded the nation in 1953, waging a two-year long conflict over control of Anatolia. The Americans and the British were pre-occupied with the war in Korea to send aid to the streatgically important nation, and waging a war on two fronts so short from WWII was unpermissable at home. Turkey was forced to fight Persia alone. In August of 1955, the Iranians took Istanbul, and divided Turkey into numerous provinces thereafter. Continuation of modernizaton efforts were began after the conquest of Turkey, with the countries oil wealth fueling the drive. Numerous highways, railroads, and airports were constructed throughout the empire, and the development of nuclear power with the aid of the French was underway by 1960. As the nation grew, so to did its increased ambitions to rebuild the old Iranian empire of Darius the Great. In 1961, another war was waged against the nations of the Arabian Peninsula. This time however, the West was sure to send troops to the theater of conflict, and stop the Iranians. This was done exclusively of out their desire to protect the oil-rich allies from falling to an otherwisely un-friendly nation. The First Arabian War was a total bloodbath, seeing a defeat for Persia, who ultimately was pushed out of the peninsula, but not before the allies lost nearly 400,000 troops in the fighting. The Iranians recieved numerous sanctions from the United Nations, who failed to shut down the nation's nuclear weapons program. Persia publically annouced that it had shut down its program, but secretly continued it with support from the Soviets, who were still unphased by the oil demands (from Persia's treaty ten years prior). In no time, Persia was the proud owner of several nuclear warheads, and was focused on conquering Arabia once again. In the Second Arabian War in 1966, the Iranians were able to keep the stronger nations such as Britian and America out of the fighting, the two nations fearing the result of nuclear Persia losing another conflict. With no aid, and still weakened from the earlier conflict, Saudi Arabia fell quickly, followed by Yemen, Oman, and the Gulf states. Persia was riding high, but would suffer a political and social setback. Rise of the Ayatollah As the Persian empire expanded across the Middle East, it began to suffer internal strife. The populace was divided into Persian and Arab groups, but all were united by faith. Many faith that their Persian overlords were more focused on rebuilding the Persian empire, and not the Islamic caliphates that mattered. This was the driving principal that allowed one Ayatollah Khomeini to rise to power in his attempt to establish a nation where Islam was the sole law. This was Khomeini's driving motivation, and was his road to gaining the support of the increasingly belligerent population as the Shah grew ever more complacent with the nation as it was. They felt that he was ignoring the chance to unite the Muslim world for the first time in more than a thousand years. Not since the age of the Umayyad Caliphate had a Muslim empire of Persia's new size endured, and capitalizing on that was the dream of every Muslim leader. Taking advantage of that anger, Khomeini preached of a day where an Islamic state would stretch from Islamabad to Rabat, and would endure to time indefinite. He called upon the people to see to it that this goal was fulfilled, and that a nation once agin ruled by the sacred laws of Islam be established. The Shah ordered the Ayatollah's exile, too aware that killing him would invoke the wrath of the people. The Ayatollah was sent to Najaf, outside of the Persian homeland, and placed under the observation of the governor of Iraq, Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, who was a strong supporter of the Shah. The Ayatollah found that he ha many supporter of his own in Iraq, and one of them was an army colonel by the name of Saddam Hussein. Saddam was no traditional Muslim in the sense, only using it to further his own goals. Despite Khomenini knew that Saddam was growing in power in homeland, and that Persia would not be able to stop a full-scale rebellion should it happen. Using Saddam and reaching out to numerous allies, one of them bein Hafez al-Assad, with aims to overthrown the Shah. These men would pool their resources together to aid the Ayatollah in return for rewards of their own. Saddam would become governor of Iraq and Hafez al-Assad would become governor of Syria. The royal families of the Arabian Peninsula would become the hereditary governors of their former nations, and the radical Turkish politicians seeking decreased secularism would get it in return for their aid. This would push the balace of in favor of Khomeini, would begin his bid for power. Birth of Tawhid In 1979, the Shah was presented with an ultimatum by the Ayatollah and his supporters. He was offered safe passage out of Iran and would be allowed to leave for the United States (which had recently become an ally after a nasty break up with the USSR after the oil treaty ended). While mostwere prepared to fight and believed blood was about to be shed, the Shah left immediately. This was unexpected from all sides, including the Ayatollah himself. Unknown to anyone at the time was that the Shah knew that the Ayatollah was too powerful to fight; killing him would be the immediate death of the monarchy, while letting him go would be the slow way out. Remoing the Ayatollah allowed the royal family to make arrangements for their exile, and when Khomeini returned in 1979, they knew it was time to leave. They departed from Tehran to France, and then to the U.S., where they have remained ever since. The total lack of violence and destruction allowed Khomeini to paint the victory as divine intervention, and pressure his allies to remain loyal less they invoke the hatred of their citizens, who bought the Ayatollah's gamble. However, Khomeini was no fool when it came to establishing his new nation. While he himself was Persian, the Ayatollah was too aware that all of his important allies were Arab. He didn't want to cause any trouble by renaming Persia to Iran, nor did he want to appear as a traitor and chose an Arabic name for Persian-led nation. So he took the neutral route, and declared the Persian Empire the Islamic Republic of Tawhid; Tawhid being the most sacred and important factor in Islam, important to both the Persian and Arab inhabitants. The rest of the world cut ties with the Tawhidi government after the U.S. embassy hostage crisis, and the later scandals that damaged the nation's image. Tawhid accepted Egypt and Sudan's request to join the Islamic Republic after their economies began to falter and Israel defeated the former. Libya's leader, Muammar Gaddafi, was in fear of losing his power, and joined Tawhid to stay in control as the governor of Libya. Chad was defeated in Chadian-Tawhidi Conflict in 1982, and annexed shortly thereafter. The last territorial change of the islamic republic was the granting of independence to South Sudan, the majority-Christian land that Tawhid had no intentions of fighting against (too occupied with continuing the modernization of the state). Politics Military Main article: Islamic Republic Security Forces The official military force of the Islamic Republic of Tawhid are the Islamic Republic Security Forces. The military is divided into four branches; the army, the navy, the air force, and the elite guard corps of the military. These are further broken down into seperate branches as needed, but all all fall into those four distinctive forces. The military consists of 4,671,059 active forces, and another 5,629,412 in reserve. The IRSF is deticated to the protection of the Islamic people from the Federal Republic of Israel, and their ally the Union of Everett, who's president has both insult the faith of the Muslim world, and its representatives such as the Saudi prince who voiced his hatred of the Everetti president and was promptly assaulted by her. To that end, the military also maintains a large fusion arsenal as a deterrent to Everett and Israel's stockpiles. Demographics Language Health Religion Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Economy Taxes Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education Technology Category:Islamic Republic of Tawhid Category:Candidate Future World Category:Nations